


I'll Make You Feel Better

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [3]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Influenza, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sickfic, Tribadism, Underage Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: When Eve gets sick, Aya had to take care of her until she gets better. Post-PE2. Pairing(s): Aya/Eve, mentioned Aya/Kyle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains underage sex.
> 
> This took place after the ending of Parasite Eve II. And yes, Eve is 11 in this story.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Now that I know that Aya and Eve are sisters, changed several words.
> 
> I found this photo from Rule 34.

**September 17, 2001**

**New York City, NY**

It was morning time as it was 11:30 AM. It's been two and a half weeks since Aya was reunited with Kyle. After being reunited, she offered him to help raise Eve at home. And soon, they are leading a peaceful life.

New York City has changed since 1997. Everything had been repaired and rebuild after all the damage it caused, and it took almost 3 years to get the Statue of Liberty fixed due to city funding problems and memory of what it looked like.

Anyway, back to now...

Aya is busy cleaning the dishes while Kyle had to go somewhere. The two had started a relationship and now fallen in love with each other. They even made love on the day they got reunited, with using a condom.

However, today will probably be normal as usual.

The doorbell ringed and she stopped what she was doing to open the door. That person was him.

"Do you want to here the good news or the bad news?" Kyle asked.

"Just tell me the news..." Aya said.

"Okay. I got a call from the school principal and told me that Eve was sick. A bad case of the flu. I had to pick her up and see if you will do anything." He told her.

"All right. Where is she?" Aya asked him questionably.

"In the car, asleep." Kyle answered.

She walked up to the car and saw Eve in the back seat, sleeping. Aya knocked on the window to wake her up. And she did.

"Huh? Are we're at home now?" Eve asked.

"Yes. Now come to me." Aya said. "I'll brighten your day up."

She got out of the car with her backpack and they went inside. Aya went to the medicine box to grab a thermometer. Then, she took Eve's temperature. It was 102.6 degrees.

"Not bad. Your temperature only went up a little. I suggest you get some rest and if you need anything, just ring this bell," Aya said, giving the bell to Eve. 

"Okay, Aya," She said, going upstairs to her room. Then Eve sat down her backpack and changed her clothes into her heart pajamas. But before she can get to bed, Aya came in.

"Hey, Eve. Do you remember a week or two ago? We-" Aya started to say, but got interrupted.

"I know that, Aya. Do you want to do it again...?" Eve asked her.

"Yeah. To make you feel better."

**(Lemon alert! If you are offended by heavy sexual content, then either skip this or click the back button)**

"All right. Just take your clothes off and I'll be right back." Aya said, exiting the room.

Alone now, Eve took her pajamas off as fast as she could, leaving her naked. After several seconds, Aya came back with a vibrator and personal lubricant. 

"We might need this special gel," She said, squeezing some lube out of the tube, and applied it to the vibrator, which was pink. "Now sit down, spread your legs, and relax. This won't hurt for a bit."

Eve nodded as she sat down on the bed and spreads her legs, giving her pussy a view. It was starting to get wet due to the cold air. Without any time to spare, Aya turned on the vibrator to medium and gently inserted it right into Eve's vagina.

"OHHHHHH!" Eve yelped as she could feel the 7-inch vibrator just move right inside her a bit painfully. But the sweet vibrator just soothed the pain entirely. It brought a very ticklish feeling to be exact. "Oooooooooh, that tickles..."

Aya started to push back the vibrator back and forth at the same time, she sent her tongue right down to Eve's pink flower for a little extra ounce of pleasure. Like a speedboat, Aya's tongue massaged every part of her sugar walls while she kept pushing the vibrator in and out in such a very wet feeling.

"Faster, Aya.." Eve said to Aya as she turned the vibrator speed to extra fast. This was making the inside of Eve's body shake really uncontrollably. Aya kept on licking her as much as she can. Finally, after several minutes of all the slit-licking and the vibrator thrusting, it was time for Eve to release her orgasm.

"OhhhhhhhHHHHHHH, AYA!" Eve moaned very loud as her slit juice squirted right inside Aya's mouth, just tasting the very sweet liquid over and over again just like a very sticky water fountain. Maybe the reason her squirting increased was the fact that the pink vibrator that was plugging Eve in and out again.

After 3 minutes, the orgasm died down and she said, "Wonderful! But could you please pull the vibrator out of me?"

"Sure," Aya said, as she pulled the vibrator out, which is covered with slit juice. Thinking, she put the vibrator into her mouth, licking the juices off.

"Aya!" Eve laughed.

"Okay. Now give me a moment to get undress," Aya said, pulling her yellow dress off along with her black thong. Soon, she was naked and already wet. "As for a reward for not screaming in pain, you get to choose what we do next!"

"All right....let's do tribadism, the one you showed me a few weeks ago. But this time, I should be on top." Eve smiled.

"Go right ahead." Aya said, as they got into the scissor position. Their heat from their pussies was just so heavenly and moisting.

Their hips gyrated to each other, rubbing their wet pussies back and forth, creating some sort of sexual electricity between them.

"Ohhhhhhh, Eve...rub harder..." Aya moaned a little as her pink clit was rubbing Eve's sweet little pussy harder like two sponges rubbing each other underwater.

The scissor speed now increased out of control, therefore such speed like this would break over the speed limit. All of this bumping and rubbing pussies with each other, forced an orgasmic force to flow inside their bodies. All of this sensual rubbing of pussies collided again and again until...

"Oh! I'm coming, Aya!" Eve yelled, and so did Aya as with one final rub, their vaginal walls burst wide open with their juices splashing each other's clits in such paradise-like presence. The sensation felt so sticky and yet it felt so...so...good.

Both Aya and Eve collapsed due to their orgasm, tired and exhausted. But since Eve was sick, she was extremely tired and wanted to sleep now.

"Look at us. We're a total mess...get in the shower and clean yourself. It was fun, but maybe we can do it again sometime." Aya said.

**(Lemon over)**

"Okay, Aya." Eve said, as she went to the bathroom and got in the shower. Within 5 minutes, she cleaned herself and then stepped out to grab a towel to dried herself off. Then, she came back to her room to put her pajamas back on.

"Do you want to go out later to get some ice cream?" Aya asked her, picking her clothes up.

"Sure. I love ice cream!" Eve exclaimed.

"All right, go to bed now. I'll wake you at 3 so we can go out."

And it was an another happy ending for this day. Well, until a week later when Aya got sick.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but due to extremely being late on a live stream on Twitch, I'm ending the story here. Sorry if you want to see what happens during the rest of the day.
> 
> As always, comment and give kudos if you like the story! And please be gentle, this is my first time writing an underage sex story.
> 
> Got any suggestions for my next story? Comment or email me (click on my profile to see it).
> 
> Thanks for reading and goodnight! ;)


End file.
